Forum:Weitere Probleme
Irgendwie werden wir von Fehlern überhäuft.... Bilder hochladen geht immer noch nicht, die Formatierungsleiste über dem Bearbeiten-Fenster fehlt komplett (nicht! Browserbedingt!), die Registerkarten oben (mit "seite", "bearbeiten" etc) sieht anders aus (wie in der MA/en, wir hatten oben drauf immer einen dickeren Balken), und (das schlimmste neuerdings^^): die Java-Ausklapp-Funktion (die blauen Pfeile, die beim draufklicken die verschiedenen Änderungen ziegen) funktionieren nicht mehr, auch nicht Browserbedingt. Geht euch das auch so? Woran liegt das? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:51, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Die Sachen zum direkten Einfügen unten (Vorlagen, Schiffe usw.) klapen (zumindest bei mir) auch nicht mehr--Bravomike 13:02, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Bei mir auch nicht. Was ist hier los??? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:03, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich hab' leider auch keine Ahnung, was momentan los ist... Seit einiger Zeit fehlen auch im wikia-Panel die von mir eingestellten Links ins deutschsprachige Wikia-Supportforum. 17:25, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Zumindest die von Bravomike und mir genannten Fehler sind weg. Aber reuploaden (wasn Wort) geht immer noch nicht. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:04, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Bin ich das alleine oder geht das euch auch so. Es fehlt mal wieder die Leiste oben mit dem Button zum signieren. Dann wenn ich unten auf die Einfügevorlagen klicke tut sich nix. Gibt bestimmt noch andere Kleinigkeiten, die mit im Moment nicht auffallen, aber da ist wohl was im Argen. Wer kann da weiterhelfen?--Tobi72 06:22, 10. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::::Nein du bist da nicht allein mir geht es auch so, bei mir fehlt auch diese Liste.--Klossi 07:05, 10. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Scheint wieder mal bei allen zu fehlen, seltsam, in der MA/en ist es da.--Bravomike 10:33, 10. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Weiterer Fehler, wenn ich ein Bild hochladen will, wird nicht wie üblich der "Dateiname im Wiki" automatisch eingetragen.--Tobi72 17:08, 10. Okt. 2007 (UTC) also kurz: sämtliches javascript scheint nichtmehr zu laufen. sehe ich das richtig?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:03, 10. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich sag mal ja. Zumindest die, die mir bisher aufgefallen sind. Aber kann gut möglich sein, dass es alle betrifft. --Tobi72 18:20, 10. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Wer kann uns hier denn weiterhelfen?--Tobi72 12:25, 14. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Ich schätze mal, wir müssen einfachabwarten und earl grey ;) trinken. Das isn Fehler (IMO) in Wikia, da können wir nix tun... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:34, 14. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Tschuldigung wenn ich das mal so sage, aber die Java-Fehler etc. kotzen einen ein bissl an, warum betrifft das immer uns?? Machen wir was falsch? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:26, 28. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung - im wikia-Forum gibt es seit einer Woche nicht mal eine Antwort. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich mich auf Englisch halbwegs verständlich machen könne, offenbar ist dem aber doch nicht so. 22:42, 29. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Manchmal habe ich fast das Gefühl, die können uns da nicht leiden... Gab es beim letzten Mal nicht irgendwelche Hinweise auf ein anderes, neueres Supportsystem für uns, oder ist es das schon?--Bravomike 08:45, 30. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :;Kleines Update: :Ich habe nun Rieke über unseren Zustand informiert. 21:26, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Typisch ich wieder, Meckerei^^, ich hab noch hintendran hinzugefügt, dass die blauen Pfeile auf "Letze Änderungen" nicht funktionieren (auch Java). Tschuldige Defchris, dass ich mich da eingemischt habe. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:33, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Weitere Probleme Bin ich in dieser Hinsicht alleine, wenn ich auf "Letzte Änderungen" schaue befindet sich das manchmal nicht auf den aktuellen Stand, sondern ist immer noch auf den Stand von vor ein paar Stunden. Außerdem ist mir gearde beim bearbeiten des Artikels Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse, als ich eine kleine Änderung durchführen wollte der Artikel ohne Grund auf eine ältere Vision gesprungen. --Klossi 17:48, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Nein du bist da nicht alleine. Das gleiche Problem mit den "Letzten Änderungen" hab ich auch. --HenK | discuss 18:03, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Dieser Artikel scheint auch davon betroffen. Bzw. ganz MA/de. --HenK | discuss 18:14, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Hab ich auch und das nervt ganz schön. Und Bravomike hat wohl noch mehr probleme... Er löscht hier wohl versehendlich ein einige Einträge. Sorry, dass ich den hier zurückgesetzt habe, aber ich denke, das sollte nicht gelöscht werden. Die Frage ist, wann tut hier mal jemand was? Und es betrifft ganz MA/de--Tobi72 18:16, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ja irgendwie ist in der Deutschen MA der Wurm drin die Fehler werden hier immer schlimmer man kommt ja jetzt noch nicht mal mehr dazu richtig die Artikel zu bearbeiten.--Klossi 18:21, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Langsam nervt das richtig... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:54, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Jupp - Das hier sollte eigentlich eine Ergänzung darum sein, dass man ausgeloggt den Artikel Schiffe der Excelsior-Klasse komplett sehen kann, während man eingeloggt erst nach einem Ausloggen alles sehen kann, was im Quelltext angegeben ist - wobei dann aber auch hier wieder die oberste Überschrift fehlte... Dieser Fehler tritt aber im Moment nicht auf. :Ich wundere mich nur, warum meine beiden Beiträge verschwunden sind... Aber vielleicht werden wir grad' gehackt? Alternativ dazu könnte auch einfach nur das Mainboard oder der RAM eines Servers abnippeln und deshalb so merkwürdige Ergebnisse liefern. :Naja, als "Trost" sei erwähnt, dass auch andere Wikia-Wikis zumindest das Problem mit den SVGs und anderen Bildern auch haben. 23:37, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Toller Trost, naja. Was die Probleme beim Bearbeiten angeht habe ich vorhin auch einige male Beiträge verloren, aber scheinbar hat es gleichzeitig in der MA/en keine Probleme gegeben, als ich da, zugegeben nur zwei, Probeedits gemacht habe gabs keine Probleme. Sieht so aus, als läuft jetzt alles wieder (Toi, toi, toi), war vielleicht wirklich nur ein Serverdefekt.--Bravomike 23:59, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) vieleicht sollten wir unsere porbleme mal hier kunttun--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:14, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Imagemaps funktionieren nicht oder nur teilweise Ich wollte gerade eine kleine einfache Imagemap in eine neue Vorlage einbauen, erhalte aber gelegentlich immer wieder mal folgende Fehlermeldung: exception 'DOMException' with message 'DOMXPath::__construct() expects parameter 1 to be DOMDocument, boolean given' in /usr/wikia/source/releases_200711.4/extensions/ImageMap/ImageMap_body.php:77 Stack trace: #0 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200711.4/extensions/ImageMap/ImageMap_body.php(77): DOMXPath->__construct(false) #1 function: ImageMap::render('?Bild:F??derati...', Object(Parser)) #2 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200711.4/includes/Parser.php(601): call_user_func_ #3 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200711.4/includes/Parser.php(297): Parser->strip('{| class="toc" ...', Object(StripState)) #4 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200711.4/includes/EditPage.php(1421): Parser->parse('{| class="toc" ...', Object(Title), Object(ParserOptions)) #5 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200711.4/includes/EditPage.php(1017): EditPage->getPreviewText() #6 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200711.4/includes/EditPage.php(438): EditPage->showEditForm() #7 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200711.4/includes/EditPage.php(273): EditPage->edit() #8 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200711.4/includes/Wiki.php(416): EditPage->submit() #9 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200711.4/includes/Wiki.php(48): MediaWiki->performAction(Object(OutputPage), Object(Article), Object(Title), Object(User), Object(WebRequest)) #10 /usr/wikia/source/releases_200711.4/index.php(50): MediaWiki->initialize(Object(Title), Object(OutputPage), Object(User), Object(WebRequest)) #11 {main} Toll, oder? 23:50, 6. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Was isn nu los hier? Rieke hat sich ja nicht gemeldet, die Probleme werden ständig mehr. Irgendwann funzt hier garnix mehr. SVGs und JPGs werden teilweise garnicht oder mit Fehler angezeigt, Java ist nach wie vor aus UND UND UND... Lassen die uns im Stich?! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:53, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :I hob kei Ahnunk... Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Das Rendern der SVGs hat jedenfalls zeitweise mal wieder funktioniert (siehe hier - hätte es nicht funktioniert, gäb es keine Vorschaugrafik). Und jetzt geht es wieder nicht? 23:39, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Doch, doch, doch - das Rendern von Grafiken sollte jetzt funktionieren. Sollte da ein Fehler angezeigt werden, einfach mal ein ?action=purge in die Adresszeile hinter die bereits vorhandene Adresse eingeben und bestätigen, dann wird das Bild neu erzeugt. 23:42, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Gut, wenigstens was^^, aber was isn mit dem Java-Zeugs, weil: Man misst es ja doch schon irgendwie... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:41, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :wie? du meinst so http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Bild:F%C3%B6derationsraum_Sternenkarte.svg?action=purge ?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:45, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Ja, so sollte es eigentlich funktionieren - so wurde zumindest Bild:Romulanische Neutrale Zone 2266.svg gerendert. Kann sein, dass das Bild wiederum jetzt zu groß ist oder einen anderen Problemfall erzeugt. 16:29, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::sieht übrigens sehr authentisch aus deine karte ^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:01, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Danke, irgendwie muss man ja die bahnbrechenden Effekte aus TOS würdigen (die Karte wurde übrigens auf der Basis eines Screenshots aus der HD-Version erstellt, die wurde also nicht wie andere Anzeigen überarbeitet sondern "plump" wiederverwendet) ::Aber so wie es aussieht funktioniert das Rendern der SVGs noch immer nicht wirklich. Verschiedene SVG-Logos sind zwar da, werden aber nicht als PNGs erstellt - auch nicht nach einem purgen, beispielsweise Bild:Klingonisches Imperium Logo.svg. ::Hast du deine SVGs noch gesichert? Die Karte durfte ich mal neu hochladen, nachdem die Datei plötzlich verschwunden war. Ich seh' schwarz für das kommende Update, womit auch geklärt wäre, warum sich bei den Fehlern nichts tut 20:41, 13. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Versteh' das einer - jetzt ist das Bild da... o_O 20:43, 13. Dez. 2007 (UTC) also, selbst wenn ich das bild stark abspecke, kann es nicht gerendert werden, also, an der hohendateiengröße kann es nicht liegen :/--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:56, 15. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Ist da eventuell ein Filter drin? SVGs mit Weichzeichner-Effekten werden beispielsweise in der Wikipedia nicht gerendert. 16:40, 15. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::is pure vektorgrafik--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:22, 15. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Komisch... Da müsste dann wohl mal ein Techniker die logs überprüfen, aber ob die grade Zeit haben, bei unseren vielen anderen Problemen. 20:07, 15. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Arbeiten die denn überhaupt an uns?^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:15, 16. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::Alles in allem jetzt schon 4 Monate, seit die ersten Probleme auftraten und nix tut sich...--Tobi72 15:20, 16. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Endlich einmal eine gute Nachricht Es scheint so als seien die Fehler in der deutschen MA behoben. Man kann wieder normal Bilder hochladen und die Leiste oben mit dem Button zum signieren ist wieder da, was will man mehr ;) --Klossi 17:12, 19. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Wollte gerade das gleiche schreiben... Endlich eine Besserung. Hoffe das bleibt auch so.--Tobi72 17:13, 19. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Juhu! Ein Klick und:--Bravomike 17:14, 19. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Bild:Föderationsraum Sternenkarte.svg :( Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:09, 19. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Hoffe, das bekommen die auch noch hin. Es ist aber erst einmal ein Anfang, nachdem es nun Monate lang nur abwärts ging, ist endlich ein Tunnel am Ende des Lichts... oder umgekehrt.--Tobi72 18:17, 19. Dez. 2007 (UTC) momentan anmeldeprobleme? Ma was anderes: Hatte grad Anmeldeprobleme. Das heißt, hab mich angemeldet und stand trotzdem noch als unamgemeldet da. Beim 2. oder 3. Versuch gings dann. Hatte das nochjemand? Desweitern funktioniert bei mir nicht immer das ändern der "letzten Änderungen" Ansicht. --78.49.11.71 23:23, 10. Feb. 2008 (UTC) (--HenK | discuss 23:24, 10. Feb. 2008 (UTC)) DA! Jetzt war ich wieder abgemeldet. Komisch. --HenK | discuss :Kann ich leider nur bestätigen, ich bin gestern mindestens 25mal rausgeflogen :( :Was die letzten Änderungen angeht, in der MA/en wird gerade diskutiert, das abzuschaffen, weil es scheinbar nicht mehr für unangemeldete Benutzer funktioniert, siehe en:Forum:Enhanced recent changes--Bravomike 08:09, 11. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Du meinst jetzt nur die verschiedenen Ansichten davon oder? --15:27, 11. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Hä? Jetzt war meine sig auch noch kaputt. --HenK | discuss 15:29, 11. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, natürlich nur diese Ansicht, und auch nur für IP-Benutzer.--Bravomike 18:23, 11. Feb. 2008 (UTC)